


Ballerinas

by bkokocha



Series: 24 Days of Rumbelle Christmas [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Papa Gold
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Dia 14: Bailarinas: Rumplestiltskin se enamora de una bailarina.





	

Rumplestiltskin Gold estaba tan ansioso, que en sus manos habían perecido  destrozados, uno tras otro, folletos con el programa anual de Ballet del Teatro Metropolitano de Canadá. Cuando terminó con todos las copias que tenía a mano, miró hacia la lejana puerta de admisión.  A pesar de que haber llegado con tres horas de antelación, había encontrado una fila ya formada y en espera de ver el estreno más esperado del año;  o al menos lo era para él y las familias de otros miembros del elenco que lo acompañaban.

“El cascanueces” era una elección segura para la época navideña, pero no por ello menos complicada al tener como competencia a tantas puestas en escenas pasadas, y muy exitosas, o presentes, con más propuestas “frescas”. Lo importante, pensó Gold, era el dinamismo y frescura que aportaban los actores a un esquema ya conocido, pero no por ello menos amado o popular. Por algo era un clásico.

Gold miró su reloj de bolsillo. Faltaban solamente quince minutos para que las puertas se abrieran. Rezó porque, como en el cine, la gente no fuera tan afecta a ocupar las primeras filas. Él quería ver a Bae, su hijo, lo más cerca posible. Bae era fantástico para la interpretación con el rostro y aún más importante, con el cuerpo.

Neal Baelfire Cassidy Gold era un excelente bailarín de ballet, tanto así que, en este su estreno como parte del cuerpo Nacional de Ballet de Canadá, había recibido uno de los papeles más importantes; el de protagonista. Fue un orgullo para Gold saber que su único hijo cumplía uno más de sus sueños y sobre todo, que quería hacerlo partícipe de ello.

Él y Bae no habían tenido una relación muy estable. Tras el divorcio con su madre y la entrada a la adolescencia, habían tenido muchos problemas. Rumple llegó a la conclusión que la causa principal era su carácter sobreprotector contradiciendo la necesidad de libertad e independencia de la adolescencia, cuando éste terminó por mudarse a los quince años, a casa de su mejor amiga.

Emma Swan había sido un gran bote salvavidas para su relación con él y la vida de Baelfire. Bae tuvo, durante sus primeros meses lejos de casa, una preocupante disposición a probar sus límites. No hubo menos de una ocasión durante esa época, en la que Rumple se viera en la necesidad de pagar una fianza por la libertad de su muchacho.

Fue la cordura y el buen entendimiento de Emma por su hijo, lo que logró el milagro de hacerle entrar en razón y darle un sentido a su vida. Fue ella, quien lo introdujo por casualidad al Ballet y le apoyó en su pasión por este arte. Bae decidió tomar sus clases con devoción y disciplina hasta encontrarse con una invitación para hacer prueba de ingreso en la Academia Nacional de Danza. Contra todo pronóstico por su edad, Bae había ingresado a estudiar a la prestigiosa escuela.

EL día de hoy sería no solo su primer protagónico, sino también, su primera obra oficial como bailarín de ballet clásico profesional. Gold no cupo de gusto cuando un mes antes, habían llegado a su casa en entrega especial dos boletos y un programa, que tenía el nombre de su hijo impreso en elegantes letras cursivas. Había sido una total sorpresa de Bae y Gold no pudo evitar el llanto al teléfono, cuando le llamó para confirmar que no era una broma. Su hijo estaba triunfando.

Cuando la fila comenzó a moverse, el corazón de Gold se detuvo por primera vez en esa noche. La segunda vez, fue al escoger su lugar, justo en la cuarta fila, hacia centro del escenario. La tercera ocasión fue, cuando las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó, apareciendo en escena los primeros bailarines.  Su corazón se detuvo, bailó, canto y se regocijó cuando al fin sus ojos vieron a su hijo aparecer en escena, más varonil y apuesto que nunca, enfundado en un precioso traje de cascanueces. Rumple tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener el llanto a simple lágrimas y no emitir tremendos sollozos de felicidad, que le harían necesario salir de la sala.

Fue tan magnífico que todo el público se puso de pie al final de la obra. Para felicitar a su hijo, Rumple tuvo que esperar su turno a un lado de la puerta trasera del teatro. Mucha gente reconocía y admiraba el talento de Bae y Rumple no podía más que sentirse nuevamente, orgulloso de su pequeño. Cuando al fin llegó su turno, padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo. Gold de nuevo no pudo contener las lágrimas de gozo y Bae se vio contagiado en ello. Si algo sabía ambos, era el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro, a pesar de sus diferencias.

Emma, quien había estado esperando entre las sombras, tuvo que interrumpir en su momento para tener la oportunidad de felicitar y abrazar a Bae, antes de ser llamado de nuevo al teatro por otros miembros del elenco. Bae les recordó que los esperaría el siguiente día, en su departamento para celebrar con ellos, su familia, y otros de sus íntimos amigos del Ballet.

Cuando tras varios minutos Rumple aún permanecía esperando en la salida del teatro a su hijo, en la esperanza de verlo una vez más; Emma tuvo que darle un beso en la mejilla y una invitación a cenar como consuelo. Tendrían que esperar un poco más para verle.

A Rumple no le sorprendió que la invitación a comer fuera en el departamento de Bae. Aparentemente él y Emma habían decidido desde hacía un par de meses vivir juntos en planes de matrimonio futuro. Era un secreto y una sorpresa. O al menos lo sería para Bae, al saber que su padre ya se había enterado, por boca de la joven, desde un mes anterior a que sucediera.

Cuando Gold volvió a su hotel, tuvo que esforzarse por intentar hacer indeleble en su memoria cada detalle de la noche de su hijo. Antes de dormir y tras mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, rezó al universo para que lo que había presenciado el día de hoy, fuera únicamente una de muchas noches de éxito para Bae.

La mañana siguiente fue ocupada para Rumple, pues tuvo que salir temprano de su hotel, para recolectar un par de regalos más para Bae y Emma. Un precioso y fino reloj con carátula de oro blanco y una afectuosa inscripción al reverso sería para Bae y un par de pendientes de piedras preciosas para Emma, este último como felicitación al compromiso de ambos. Un enorme ramo de rosas blancas había sido enviado unos días antes y el día de hoy Rumple agradecería la invitación al almuerzo de su hijo con una orquídea y un par de botellas de excelente vino añejo. Gold pensó que Bae se negaría tajantemente en principio, pero, el mayor regalo de todos, sería hacer explícito su deseo de hacerse cargo de los gastos de la luna de miel. Ellos podrían elegir el destino del mundo de su agrado.

Puntualmente, Gold tocó al timbre de la puerta del pequeño departamento de Bae, ubicado en una zona familiar. Al abrir, fue recibido con un abrazo de Bae y Emma y presentado ante el pequeño grupo de personas sentado a la mesa. Jefferson, uno de los ratones que habían intentado hacer la vida imposible al cascanueces; Ruby, encargada del vestuario y de hacer a su hijo lucir aún más apuesto en su noche; Nova y Tink, bailarinas del elenco y Belle, una joven preciosa de ojos de un azul casi transparente, cabello largo y ondulado en bucles avellana y la más preciosa sonrisa en todo Canadá. Belle había tenido también un papel de importancia en la obra; pues era  compañera del Cascanueces, la sobrina del mago.

¿Por qué Rumple se sintió de inmediato atraído hacia Belle? No lo supo jamás, pero después de un rato, para todos era evidente que no solo guardaban razgos parecidos a pesar de tener personalidades tan distintas, ¡Y qué decir de las edades! Ambos compartían una especie de energía especial, que les hacía sentirse cómodos, el uno con el otro, cual si fueran amigos de toda una vida.

Gold no se negó a ofrecerle su teléfono celular cuando esta se lo pidió al final de la noche y al otro día, se vio con una invitación de la joven para un paseo, por uno de los parques más populares de Canadá.

El día paso pronto y las horas no eran suficientes. Ella lo invitó a su minúsculo departamento. Pasaron la noche juntos, sin notarlo, entre vino y pláticas de libros. Belle no solo gustaba de la danza, sino también, era una ávida lectora. Poco no había pasado por sus manos y la joven tenía cuerda y plática para mucho rato. Rumple se vio esa madrugada, con la cabeza recostada sobre el sillón, escuchando su apasionada y soñolienta explicación, acerca de las gracias de la literatura latinoamericana. La chica cerró los ojos de repente y no despertó hasta el otro día; ensalzando el olor de su cocina como un excelente despertador y despidiéndose con la promesa de una cena casera realizada por sus manos.

El siguiente fin de semana, Rumple tomó un tren hasta la ciudad principal; donde sentado en el mismo parque donde habían paseado con Belle la primera vez, realizó una llamada a su teléfono celular.

Un timbrazo apenas y colgó de inmediato. Se sintió un viejo tonto. Un hombre que a su edad, se enamoraba de repente como un adolescente de una chica, mucho más joven, con más vida y más intereses que pasar un fin de semana con él, hablando de libros, Marqueses, Nervudas y otros nombres impronunciables.

Avergonzado de sí mismo, tomó de nuevo el tren para regresar a su pequeño pueblo. Pasaba la primera hora del trayecto, cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo despertó. Era un mensaje de Belle. Lo leyó de inmediato y con el corazón en una mano.

“Alguien en la estación me ha dicho que has viajado el día de hoy a la ciudad. Me creerás una tonta, que no se me ocurrió preguntarte si estarías en casa. A veces no pienso con la cabeza y Bae me ha contado cosas maravillosas de Storybrooke; así que me di una vuelta por acá para ver el mar y quizás, hacer esa cena que te había prometido. Ojalá alguna vez se pueda. Belle French (La bailarina que no sabe patinar en hielo)”

Ni un timbrazo dio cuando Belle contestó a su llamada. Ambos estaban avergonzados. Belle no le creyó que ambos estaban en el tren de regreso a sus respectivos hogares. Cuando el crédito telefónico se le acabó a Rumple, fue Belle quién le llamó para hacerse plática y compañía durante el trayecto.

El tren de Gold llegó primero a su estación. Mirando a sus maletas y con una decisión tomada, le preguntó a Belle si podría esperarlo en la estación del tren. Belle se sorprendió, se negó un instante, aludiendo al cansancio de hacer dos viajes, el tiempo, la hora y luego, tras un silencio y algo parecido al sonido de su corazón y respiración agitadas – quizás por poner el teléfono pegado al pecho – le dijo un tímido: “Te espero”.

El primer beso había sido toda una aventura. Entre sus miedos, las dudas, el perdonable cansancio y la extraña sensación de que estaba dando un paso enorme, los cálidos labios de Belle se encontraron con los suyos cuando bajó del tren.

Así comenzó su relación formal, la primera; tras un doloroso divorcio y una posterior y turbulenta relación extramarital con una mujer muy famosa, conocida como “La reina de corazones”. Belle French se convertía de repente en una ventana abierta a la luz que causaba su sonrisa y su presencia como brisas llena de aire fresco en la vida de Gold.

 

 

 


End file.
